Systems for passenger classification are used in the automotive field. These systems are based, among other things, on sensor mats that are connected with an evaluation electronics system, and that are built into the vehicle seat cushion. They supply an output signal that corresponds to the weight of the person on the seat, which is evaluated for the weight-dependent control of the restraint systems by the air bag control unit. When the seat is unoccupied, the triggering of the means of restraint is forestalled.
At this time, there are various methods to fix this sensor mat, when installing it in the seat cushion, in a setpoint position in such a way that it cannot slip out of place during the fixing on of the seat cover. This is important, since a sensor mat that has slipped out of place may lead to a wrong classification or to the triggering of means of restraint in the case of an unoccupied seat cushion.
Examples of fixing the sensor mat are described in German Patent Application No. DE 103 14 472. Thus, a sensor mat is fixed to the seat cushion foam by being adhered to it, using a double adhesive tape or adhesive strip, by being stuck to the seat cushion foam, using pins, such as fir cone pins, or by being fixed to the seat cushion foam by Velcro.